Paras
/ |evointo=Parasect |gen=Generation I |species=Mushroom Pokémon |egg1=Bug |egg2=Grass |body=14 |type=Bug |type2=Grass |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=11.9 lbs. |metweight=5.4 kg |ability=Effect Spore Dry Skin |dw=Damp |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Paras (Japanese: パラス Paras) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Paras is very crablike, as it has six legs. The front two legs are very large, allowing Paras to grip on to prey and its environment. The most distinct feature are the two mushrooms on its back. It also has very large eyes on the top of its head. Special abilities Paras can have the ability Effect Spore or Dry Skin. Effect Spore makes the foe paralyzed, asleep or poisoned 30% of the time whenever the foe hits Paras with a physical move. Dry Skin causes Paras to recover HP when it is raining and lose HP when it is sunny. The mushrooms on Paras' back have a mutualism with each other. The mushrooms get energy from Paras, while Paras gets to create spores. Evolution Paras evolves into Parasect once it reaches level 24. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |Oddish, Gloom, Tangela, Roserade, Tangrowth, Comfey|—|—|10|Grass|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Beedrill, Scyther, Scizor, Ledyba, Ledian, Spinarak, Ariados, Surskit, Masquerain, Ninjask|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime Paras is featured in "The Problem with Paras" under the ownership of Cassandra. It is extremely weak, but Cassandra needed it to evolve into a Parasect so she can use the giant mushroom to aid in her medical research. It does so towards the end of the episode. Trivia * Paras has a similar in-game cry as Mewtwo's. * Paras was originally called Parasyte. * When first caught in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the PokéDex will say this: "This Pokémon has not been identified in Hoenn.", even though Paras appeared in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Version. * In Generation I, Paras and its evolution were the first Pokemon with 3 4x weaknesses ( , and (since was weak to in Gen I). * Paras and its evolution, Parasect, have a unique egg group combo (Bug & Grass). * In Generation I, Paras and Parasect were the only dual -types with as their secondary type. Origin Paras appears to be based on a cicada nymph with some aspects of a crab. Its mushrooms seem to be based on the Tochukaso. Etymology Paras is a shortening of the word parasite. Gallery 046Paras_OS_anime.png 046Paras_OS_anime_2.png 046Paras_AG_anime.png 046Paras_Dream.png 046Paras_Pokemon_Stadium.png 046Paras Pokémon HOME.png Paras-GO.png ParasSprite.png ShinyParasSprite.png Paras GO Shiny.png uk:Парас Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon